The present invention relates to an operating rod assembly for a toolbox and, more particularly, to an operating rod assembly for a toolbox that can be stably held in a storage position and that can easily be moved to at least one extended position for use.
A toolbox generally receives a plurality of tool bits of different sizes and shapes and an operating rod for selectively coupling one of the tool bits and for coupling with a tool. FIG. 7 shows a conventional toolbox 1′ receiving a plurality of tool bits 11′. The toolbox 1′ further includes a retaining member 12′ for holding an operating rod 13′. The operating rod 13′ includes an engagement end 131′ at a front end thereof. The engagement end 131′ can have different lengths and can be selectively coupled with one of the tool bits 11′. The operating rod 13′ further includes a coupling end 132′ at a rear end thereof. The coupling end 132′ has a fixed length and can be coupled with a power tool. An example of such a toolbox is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0149678 A1. However, a user must extend his or her hand into the toolbox 1′ to retrieve the operating rod 13′, which is inconvenient in use. Furthermore, the operating rod 13′ is apt to fall and impacts an inner wall of the toolbox 1′ if the holding effect provided by the retaining member 12′ is not stable.
FIG. 8 shows another conventional toolbox including a base 2′ and a receptacle 21′ pivotably mounted to the base 2′. A tubular stub 23′ is mounted in the receptacle 21′ and can be coupled with an operating rod 22′. When the toolbox is opened, the receptacle 21′ can be pivoted to an extended position allowing easy retrieval of the operating rod 22′ for use. An example of such a toolbox is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0032327 A1. However, the operating rod 22′ is still apt to disengage from the tubular stub 23′ if the toolbox is subjected to vibrations during carriage, because the operating rod 22′ is simply held in place by friction fit between the operating rod 22′ and the tubular stub 23′. Furthermore, when the receptacle 21′ is in an extended position relative to the base 2′, it is difficult to retain the receptacle 21′ in a fixed angular position relative to the base 2′, failing to provide easy retrieval of the operating rod 22′.